Beautiful People
by FrostedPurpleIrises91
Summary: Vanity appeals to vanity. TFP, AU. HumanXCybertronian pairing. T for alluding to sexual content. Oneshot.


**Hey guys! Alright, so some of you may remember this oneshot and others may not. I originally posted this about a year and a half ago but then I took it down so I could tweak it a little, plus I thought it kinda sucked. Then I forgot about this because I was wrapped up in working on other stories and whatnot... I then remembered I even wrote this thing and I decided to repost it for the Hell of it. I still don't plan on expanding this into a bigger story and I just did this oneshot for the heck of it. That and I love Human and Cybertronian pairings~ The OC is a shallow, unbearable and just an all-around unlikable person but that was intentional. I wanted to experiment with writing such a person, as simple as that. Hopefully I got Knock Out's personality down right but I'm pretty sure I did. So, drop a review if you want and please enjoy the oneshot!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Transformers. I only own my OC in this story.**

Beautiful People

It took a Hell of a time trying to figure out what to wear for the evening. All she knew was that she had to look as ravishing and as stunning as possible. There was no such thing as half-assing it and looking even a little modest and dull for her date. There were no exceptions: it all had to be perfect. She had to go through a whole wardrobe full of outfits, some mixing and matching, frustration and some laxative-induced purging but she finally got it right.

When she finally had decided on the textiles, she had to stress over what shoes to wear and how to style her hair. That took another two hours to do yet not all hope was lost for the young woman. Thank goodness she got off the shoot an hour earlier than she planned.

The woman gazed off impatiently yet longingly at the horizon. The sun had set an hour earlier and she had done as was planned. For the past half an hour, she had waited for her date to show up. She thought she was going to end up being the late one. Upon seeing that she was there before the handsome devil arrived startled her.

"_I will try to see you when I can. Just to warn you, I am often fashionably late. I can give no guarantees, love._"

Her full, red lips formed into a smile when the succulent purr of his velvety voice played back in her mind. The young model's hand reached back for the tiny mirror she always kept in her back pocket. When her fingers retreated from the pocket as they gripped the mirror, she brought it up to her face to examine her features one last time.

She batted her long eyelashes which wore a generous coat of luscious mascara. The blush and cover up she applied to her face had concealed all the tiniest, most insignificant imperfections on her sun-kissed flesh. An earthy colored eye shadow had wonderfully complemented her hazel eyes. Her long bangs were brushed off to the right side of her head and were tucked behind her ear. Narrowing her gaze, she studied her slightly wavy caramel blonde hair. The hair was the only thing that had disappointed her but she couldn't waste another moment in toying with it.

Sighing, she woman stuffed the mirror back into its place once more. Her arms folded across her body. Never in her whole life did she feel so glad that she didn't have a pear or hourglass shaped body. Somehow, although she couldn't quite put a finger on it really, she felt her gentleman caller wasn't turned on by big thighs. They both shared a common similarity there. In her own personal opinion, she wouldn't be in the modeling business if she was big and tall.

The white high heels she wore were beginning to cause aches and pains for her feet. She could always sit down on a boulder but it was almost sacrilegious to ruin her designer skinny jeans with dust and sand. To potentially taint her crisp white blouse was another unspeakable thought.

"Come on," she said with a hint of anger. "I swear you're worse than me. I thought I took forever to look presentable."

Almost as if it was a godsend, she could hear the roar of a car engine which was approaching her from further up the road she was standing next to. A chill ran down her spine and she felt as if the breath of life had been extracted from her lungs for a moment. Her eyes shut and she urged herself to remain as suave and confident as she always did in his presence. At times, she had to remind herself to not overreact or show fear. Despite the fact she thought he was a drop dead, gorgeous incubus, the twenty four year old knew she couldn't show any signs of weakness. To show him fragility would make him question her.

She exhaled slowly through her nose. Yes, it was going to be alright. No one could or would know of them. It was just going to be a night of talk… and nothing more. What more could they do? There was certainly no way she was going to be frisky unless if he lowered himself to her status. Then again, what was so appealing about cold flesh and no heartbeat?

Looks. Nothing more, nothing less.

When he pulled up beside her, she barely took notice since she was lost in her innermost thoughts. Her hazel eyes were fixed on her feet and all her senses had been temporarily negated as she pondered and tried to bolster her confidence.

"Good evening, Kelsey."

The woman jumped when he spoke her name. Her eyes snapped to his direction. All she saw was a very sleek and handsome looking red, European sports car. There was no window rolled down as one would assume since the voice sounded so clear and audible. She could hardly look into the vehicle but she already knew of its true nature.

"You almost scared the Hell out of me," Kelsey gasped.

"Yes, I can see that, darling," the unseen male said. "What's on your mind?" He chuckled softly. "Or do I have cut it open to try to decode you?"

"I was daydreaming."

"Hmm, good enough."

The passenger door opened up. When Kelsey looked in to the car, there was no one in it. Any normal person would've run across the desert screaming hysterically at this unnerving sight. Regardless, she knew very well what this was all about and she climbed in.

"You look marvelous this evening," he commented.

Instantly, Kelsey knew it was going to be a good night. She felt complete when he told her she looked beautiful. 'I love you' was a mere, petty bonus. As long as he said she was gorgeous, it was all she needed to feel comfortable and confident with herself. If he said she was marvelous, there was a good chance he was going to stick around with her too.

The passenger door closed. A second later, she watched as the gas pedal was pushed down to the floor as if a ghost was driving the car. The vehicle moved on its own accord and it drove off once more.

Kelsey still couldn't grasp how this predicament came to be.

It all started when she was out doing a modeling shoot in the same desert two months earlier. Business was all the same as usual: she was posing her scantily clad body off, taunting and making other women envious of her for her slim figure and lucky good looks. She happened to be posing for an automobile magazine cover and she had to be sprawled suggestively over the hoods of muscle and sports cars. It just so happened that the last car she was to lay across on for the shoot was the very same one she was a passenger in now. From the moment she first glanced at the red sports car, she immediately thought it was the most handsome looking and sleek vehicle she had ever seen.

When she got off from working on the modeling shoot, she had the misfortune of having her car battery die on her. Luckily for her, a dashing young man pulled up in the last car she posed with and he offered to drive her to her hotel which resided within the town of Jasper. Kelsey was so entranced by his debonair, white smile and his flawless, youthful appeal, she absolutely had to have him. She invited him to her room with the intentions to bed him (she wasn't so blunt about her intentions though and offered him to join her for a sip of wine in her suit). The stranger, who called himself Blaise, had graciously declined her offer. However, with a wink, he told her he'd be hovering around town for some time.

"You look quite handsome and dandy yourself, sugar," Kelsey smiled. She leaned back into the seat. "Then again, you always do."

The rumble of the engine was therapeutic for her.

"Oh, thank you kindly, my dear," the sentient car spoke. "As you know, I do stress upon my physical upkeep. I shined up my paintjob so I could match your radiance for this evening. I know you'd do your best to impress me."

"You know me well," she said. "It took me three hours to get ready for you."

"It took me four."

"You beat me…" She smirked. "But that extra hour must've done something. I can't wait to see that face of yours so I can be especially impressed."

"As you know, it never fails to impress. At least you can appreciate beauty even though it's not of this world."

(…)

The way the light of the full moon shone him made him appear almost ethereal to Kelsey. His red, cool hide glistened in the moonlight and she could've sworn she could see the metallic sparkle in the paintjob. His alabaster, almost beautifully deathly face was sharp and void of any and all imperfections. She could've sworn that he even scrubbed his optics to make sure that every little single minute speck of dust had been disposed of. Every inch of the Decepticon medic was as squeaky clean as ever. He looked completely flawless and stunning as usual.

She felt a pang of envious jealousy stab her in her heart. In essence, he could remain forever young (well, almost. Cybertronians aged far more slowly than Humans). Before she'd know it, the signs of aging would be creeping up on her like the patience of a tarantula. The wrinkles, the sagging, the bags beneath the eyes and the decrease of energy would all be inevitable for her in the long run. There would be no avoiding it and not even the best anti-aging creams and elixirs would halt the aging process in the end. Those thoughts frightened and set her self-confidence ablaze like oil on water.

In her eyes, he was far more beautiful than any man of her own species who were prone to defects and otherwise unimportant flaws. She had slept with and inspected some of the male models she came into contact with. Kelsey had thought them all to be disappointments in one way or another. One may have had a birthmark on his buttocks that she didn't like or another may have had an unfortunate scar on his thigh from an accident from his childhood. Another man may have been too skinny or too beefy. None of them were good enough for her. All she craved was physical perfection from her lover.

Her current sweetie, true to his name, was a knockout. There was no room for imperfection for this alien man. Kelsey felt no shame in becoming enamored with him. Since there were no men good enough for her amongst her own kind, why not shoot for one from beyond the stars? Men were men to her after all.

Knock Out softly stared back at the organic woman who was silently admiring his good looks. He knew that she was a slave to his comeliness. Although he appreciated the beauty and complexity of the inorganic structure, he began to see and acknowledge the charming side of the organics since he had arrived on Earth. It was a grudging reality he accepted but he gave them some credit.

Initially, he showed up at that fateful shoot two months earlier to check out the lineup of cars that were to be used in the photographs. The vehicles were decent but they didn't necessarily wow or impress him. Rather, to his greatest surprise, it was Kelsey that had made him grin. She had so taken him that he snuck in and managed to be the last vehicle to use for the soot. He had seen the organic femmes flaunting themselves in automobile magazines before but she was simply the most slender, captivating and gorgeous model he had seen.

"What's going on?" he smirked, chuckling softly. He slipped a digit beneath her chin delicately. He didn't dare to accidentally tarnish her complexion with even a measly scratch. "Are we having a staring contest?"

"I just can't get over how perfect you look," she said dreamily.

Knock Out held his helm up high. He just relished how she stroked his ego at times. It made his spark flutter whenever she complimented him or gazed at him with admiration. At times, he could've sworn he could see a hint of envy and longing swimming in those hazel orbs of hers…

Having no receptive femmes (there was Airachnid but he thought her to be too stuck up to even appreciate his good looks) aboard the Nemesis was rather depressing for him. There was the blue Autobot femme, Arcee, but she was obviously too consumed with trying to offline him rather than oogle over him. Choosing a Human as his love was rather radical even for the most extreme of Decepticons; which is why he never told anyone of his meetings with her. Even his partner and close confidant, Breakdown, was kept in the dark about it. At least Kelsey made him feel good and assured him he was the charmer he perceived himself to be. There was no way he was going to let her be exposed, especially by that conniving, devious flier, Starscream. Even though Megatron was still in stasis lock, Knock Out still thought it was appropriate to not gamble with the power drunk seeker in case if the silver tyrant did make a miraculous and unexpected comeback.

The car did feel slight emotions for her. There was no love he had bore in his spark for Kelsey. He didn't know if she knew that little ugly truth yet he could care less. However, Knock Out would be certainly disappointed if she was slain by his fellow 'Cons if they had discovered her. Where else would he find a skin job that would worship and adore him as much as she?

Kelsey took a few steps closer to him. Tenderly, Knock Out's digits encircled her, careful to not cut her by accident. He then placed her on his right shoulder. The medic walked over to a hill that overlooked the arid, desert landscape. He trekked up the crest of the hill and sat on a large boulder that was perched on the top of the rise.

The organic woman stroked his regal looking head crest. It had always been one of her favorite features about him besides his smooth face. He smirked at her, allowing her to touch him. She was the only Human who'd get clearance to stroke him… unless if a prettier one crossed paths with him.

"I love you," she said. She kissed his faceplate. "You are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"I know," was Knock Out's answer. "You chose well."

If only… If only she was a creature like him. Anymore, she started to loathe her own species' pitiful longevity and lack of duress against the curse of aging Eternal youth and beauty would be hers. She'd age but it wouldn't be for many, many years. The glory and splendor of her native civilization would fade and flicker out like candlelight but she would remain. She'd have him as hers and hers alone for many millennia. For all those years, she and Knock Out would bask in each other's aesthetic splendor and perfection.

Together forever. Beauty and beauty, hand in hand, throughout the ages. Kelsey yearned to be him.

If only…


End file.
